


always

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qtp2t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/gifts).



“Where the hell is it?” Kurt grumbled, throwing all of his socks out of his drawer. He and Sebastian were about to go out for dinner and Kurt was planning on proposing. The only issue was that he had lost the ring. “I knew that it was in here!”

“What’re you looking for, babe?” Sebastian asked, surprising Kurt.

“Oh, uh, nothing.”

“Really? It looks like something.” Sebastian knelt down beside Kurt on one knee and kissed him. “You always were a terrible liar.”

“I- I was looking for some socks…”

Sebastian looked at the pile of socks on the floor with amusement. “Found them.”

“Well…”

“Babe, I don’t think this marriage is going to work out if you can’t be honest with me.”

“Marriage?” Kurt chuckled nervously. “Who- Who said anything about _marriage_?”

Sebastian smirked and reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a ring box. “I did tell you that you’d regret making me put the laundry away.”

“Bas…”

“Sock drawer? Really, Kurt? I don’t know if I can marry someone so basic.” He opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden ring.

“It- It isn’t what you think,” Kurt stammered.

“Oh? So it’s just a coincidence that you were frantically looking for an _engagement ring_ , right before we go to dinner at the _same restaurant_ from our _first date_ on our 2-year _anniversary_.”

“... yes.”

Sebastian chuckled. “God, I love you. Which is why, Kurt Hummel, I would be honoured if you would marry me.”

“I… I…” Kurt’s grinned, “yes.” He threw his arms around Sebastian. “Yes. Yes!”


End file.
